eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
RA272 Nirvash
The , also known as the Mark I, is the first known Intelligent Flying Object. Just as the Nirvash typeZERO was the basis of Light Finding Operations in the first series, Mark I was the basis of all IFOs. This Nirvash was originally created by Renton as a gift for Eureka and was named Nirvash Mark I in honor of the Nirvash they piloted together in Eureka Seven. It was renamed Nirvash Neo by their son, Ao, shortly after he became its' pilot in Eureka Seven: AO. Armaments and Abilities The Mark I is fully equiped with a devastating array of offensive weaponry that gives it incredible versatility in a wide variety of combat situations. So far, the Nirvash has been shown to be equipped with twin head-mounted machine guns, 2 anti-vehicle assault cannons, thigh mounted beam cannons, the old Nirvash's signature boomerang cutters, and 2 high powered electric discharging power gauntlets for melee combat. However these 21st century weapons are still inferior to the futuristic arms locked inside its hull which Generation Bleu fails to unlock. For example, there are extra hatches that Generation Bleu couldn't activate, but was activated by Eureka. These hatches were shown to have many long range weapons, and is shown to roughly equal the firepower of Kyrie. It has recently been shown that Ao can activate these hatches himself. The Neo has twice been shown acting on it's own, without an Archetype. The first time it was shown to have dumped Eureka out of the cockpit near Iwato after her and it were transported to Ao's world by Renton while defending her from the Secrets. The second time is when Eureka told it to defend her when she took the quartz away from the Scub Burst near Okinawa. It is possible it was built with a voice control system, but that doesn't explain as to why it dumped Eureka out when it first came to Ao's world during the time she was pregnant with him. After Truth shoots the Quartz Gun on himself, Truth becomes the Neo's archetype in the new timeline. Renton asks why it has an archetype, when he is fighting over the Quartz Gun with Ao, when he did not build it with one. It is unknown as to how this happens, especially since Renton himself said he didn't build it with one, but it may be more similar to a computer AI, such as Georg, as to where Truth would have been loaded into the Neo's software. Interfacing The RA272 Nirvash is a one-seater and the heads-up display pretty much re-projects the view of the outside world to the pilot, giving a wide field of vision. Controls are similar to those of an FP, which explains why Ao is able to manipulate it the first time with ease. History It is believed that the parts of the RA272 originated from the United States of America and the French Republic. It was constructed a few years after the end of the series. It was created by Renton as a gift for Eureka, who named it Nirvash, after the LFO they piloted together in Eureka Seven. After Eureka arrived in the past of Ao's world and was taken by the American Armed Forces, it initially ended up in the hands of the Japanese Armed Forces. Ten years later, however, as the Japanese military was trying to illegally smuggle it out of the country, Ao accidently discovered it and was able to awaken it from its immobile state and pilot it. To Ao's surprise, the RA272 recognizes Ao as its new pilot because Eureka had his name embedded in the bracelet that was needed to awaken the RA272 and she always believed that he was destined to be its' true pilot. Currently, it is in use as Ao's IFO as a member of Pied Piper. When Ao meets the past incarnation of Eureka, she mentions that this Nirvash "looks like the one Renton is building," and Ao realizes that it was actually his father responsible for building the RA272. A heavily damaged version of the Nirvash is seen taking Eureka back to the future after Ao saves her from being captured by the military. After Truth dies from shooting the Quartz Gun on himself, he becomes the archetype of the RA272 Nirvash for some unknown reason, although Ao doesn't find out about this until the final episode. In the final episodes, it is revealed that the RA272 had protected Eureka from being attacked by the Secrets as she attempted to materialize with the Quartz and vanished, causing it to go into its immobile state until Ao awakened it. Ao uses the RA272 to travel to the past in order to save his mother and reunite her with his father, and send them to their world. Armed with the Quartz Gun, he destroys the Secrets for good, but it badly damages the RA272, revealing the heavily damaged Nirvash he had seen take his mother back to the future was his Nirvash. After traveling through different timelines for two years, Ao returns to his world and bids farewell to Nirvash and Truth before they disappear. List of pilots *Eureka (former pilot) *Renton (presumed former pilot, due to him having a bracelet identical to Eureka's) *Ao (current pilot) See also * Eureka Seven: AO * Ao Fukai * Renton Thurston * Eureka Category:Eureka Seven: AO mecha Category:Eureka Seven: AO